My Songbird
by FreudTastic
Summary: For some reason Sona is feeling an eerie feeling in the midst of the night and can't sleep. She goes to investigate just what is making this sensation grow, but what she finds is a fate possibly more gruesome than death... or perhaps more BLISSFUL? Read and find out! Sona/Thresh. Rated M just to be sure. Contains nudity and sexual themes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, MORTAL.


**DISCLAIMER: League of Legends belong to Riot Games; I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters, this is a purely fan-made fiction.**

* * *

She could not sleep… no matter how much she'd twist and turn, she could not sleep. The air was just so thick of… something, which kept her awake. That something was unknown to her as of now, and even if she wanted to find out what it was, she could not force herself out of bed just yet. She had just gotten comfortable in her bed, in her dorm of the Institute, and now she was to force herself out of it? Sona did not think so… so she kept lying down on her pillow, eyes forcing themselves shut. But finally, she could not bear with it anymore, and sat straight up, grabbing her etwhal nearby as she stood out of bed, the string instrument magically hovering in front of her as she stepped on high-heels towards her dorm exit. The mute Maven of the Strings had a look of annoyance on her face, for having her beauty sleep ruined like this. She would make a mental note to punish the one who had disturbed her… even for being a gentle, elegant lady that she was, she too could be incurred with wrath. She opened the door of her dorm, stepping out into the cold hallways of the Institute…

Yep. Her mind was settled now; whoever was disturbing her with his menacing, invisible presence in the air was going to be Crescendo'd into next week. It was a rather cold night at the Institute of War, and everyone else were deep asleep in their dorms, soft snoring being heard from some of the doors.. Most notably some of the Noxian Champions' doors, like the Blood Brothers Darius and Draven. Who knew they were such heavy sleepers? Regardless, they were not the source of the presence that haunted her. It was from one of the dorms further below… those that housed the more… fearsome Champions of the League. She did not fear them, though, for most of the times they had been on her side of the teams. And even if they were faced as opponents sometimes, she was still not scared of them. Some of them were pretty civil back here at the Institute anyway, like Cho'Gath! Digressing her train of thought again, she finally seemed to detect the 'source' of her distress; Thresh's dorm. The Chain Warden had his door neatly decorated with a skull, similar to the one on his hip that held the chain to his lantern, and it had a door knob in its maw. Sona merely snerked silently at the grotesque handle, wondering how the Summoners could have approved this, before grabbing it, twisting it with a slight creak, and opening the door.

Inside Thresh's room, however, it seemed like something picked straight out of a nightmare; Chains and hooks all hung down from the ceiling, dangling along the room, some of them… blood-stained. The décor was, besides that detail, nothing out of the ordinary; just what any of the Champions had. A bed, a desk, wardrobe, bathroom and the like. Though, Thresh's bed was also a bit intimidating… it looked akin to a stretching bench, shackles for wrists and ankles, and the whole package. This made the Maven gulp softly, just looking at that crude "bed" of his, as she began to tread into the room, pushing aside the many chains and hooks as she passed them. When touching one of them, however, she gasped as a stark chill literally _blasted_ through her, nearly making her pass out and fall to her knees, so cold was it. When she looked at her hand, she saw some sort of translucently teal, spectral substance stuck to it… it twisted and contorted on her hand, and took the shape of something… a Caster Minion?

**_"_****_Aah, the souls of the little ones tend to get stuck on my hooks…"_** the instant she heard that voice… that dreadful, chilling, echoing voice, her entire body tensed up. Sona did not know what to do, as she realized who was behind her; Thresh. He had found out of her intrusion in his quarters, and now he was there. Right behind her… but, why did she not feel his ice-cold grip around her yet? Why did not one of his culling blades come for her?! Why was he not… moving?! **_"_****_Ah, it's you… the pretty little song-bird~ How I'll have to admit… you look beautiful up-close."_** The Chain Warden suddenly murmured, kneeling down behind Sona as an arm suddenly came and hooked right around her torso, the Maven letting out a silent 'yelp' as she was yanked right towards Thresh, feeling his surprisingly well-defined body against her back. It was enough to make her blush… she was BLUSHING from Thresh embracing her! She began to squirm and struggle in her silent bouts of protest, unable to say such a simple thing as 'no', or 'let go'. Oh how she despised the fact that she was a mute sometimes…

**_"_****_Why the rush, pretty little birdie~?"_** Thresh whispered into her ear, cooing softly as his armored hand began to glide along her slim stomach, hands caressing the silk-clothed body of the Support Champion. **_"_****_Don't want me to… clip your wings further, do you?"_** a smirk turned into a grin, and Thresh suddenly shot his hand right up at one of Sona's rather well-developed breasts, giving it a firm squeeze right through her outfit. Sona's blush reddened deeper, and she slapped a hand over Thresh's gauntlet, only making the spectral reaper let out a rumbling laughter. **_"_****_Ooh, such a spunky little bird! I have never had the honor… nay, the PLEASURE, of meeting such a struggling little… critter~"_** Critter? _CRITTER?!_ What was going through this perverse ghost's mind?! Sona would have none of it, naturally, as she would reach for her etwhal and strum a chord right off the bat, her Hymn of Valor blasting Thresh away from her with two powerful blasts of magical music. As much as it looked like it had hurt him… Thresh merely glared right up at Sona, that shit-eating grin still on his face. **_"_****_He-he-he-he… I'll have to admit, that stung~"_** his right arm grabbed one of the chains hanging in the roof, and yanked it down. Suddenly, one of the hooks near Sona came to life, and hooked right around her weapon, and yanked it out of her hands, it falling onto the floor… but before she could even think about picking it up, an armored boot was sent stomping right down on top of the string instrument, crushing it and snapping its strings with one powerful stomp. Thresh had just DESTROYED her instrument! **_"_****_Ha-hahahahahahaaaah~ Ooh, poor little bird… without voice, and now without song… how pitiful."_**

This was not happening… this was not happening! Sona had now been overpowered, and been rendered defenseless by a single, swift move from the Chain Warden, the ghost glaring her down like the reaper itself, ready to come for the life this world had sown for her. She whimpered in the face of the chained ghost, closing her eyes instantly, wanting to wake up… wake up from this… this _NIGHTMARE!_ But, alas, as she opened them again... the Chain Warden was right in her face, staring into her beautiful, golden eyes. **_"_****_Boo~"_** a single word, and Sona yelped… audibly! She might not be able to speak, but short, surprised noises, she was surely capable of. She fell backwards, landing on her ass and unable to get back up, for Thresh was instantly upon her, crouching on top of her, gripping her left wrist with his right hand, and grabbing around her neck with the left one… but not in a choke-hold. It was a gentle, almost non-existing touch. **_"_****_Ah-ah-ah, be careful, my little songbird… don't want to HURT yourself now, do we~?"_** that shit-eating grin still on his face, Thresh leaned in much closer to her face, their bodies merely inches from touching each other, that hand around her neck softly caressing her bare skin, up towards her chin, and then her cheek, the soft fondling bringing forth more blushing colors upon her skin. **_"_****_You are so delicate, my bird… so fragile, so… weak~ Yet so… beautiful. Enticing. Alluring~ How long I have waited for this moment… when I finally get to have a bird like you for my own~"_**

Wait… what!?

Before she could protest in a struggle, Thresh leaned right forward, his skeletal mouth locking right with her lips in a rather forceful, yet surprisingly gentle, and passionate kiss. Sona's eyes flew wide open, however, starting to squirm and struggle for all dear life, not wanting this at all. She was more or less being _MOLESTED_ by Thresh, and now the sick ghost forced her to kiss him! The very nerve! She'd make sure that he'd get kicked out of the Institute for this… but, as it all went on… his mouth, whilst skeletal, held a great deal of effort in them to make the kiss soft… delicate, and warm. His hand that had locked upon her wrist slowly went off of her, and went up along her arm, tracing it like it was made out of the rarest, most fragile of materials, his body scooting closer up to hers as their chests touched… his oddly warm 'aura' feeding into her own body-heat… it was all hazing her mind. Clouding her judgment and vision… and at last, all she wanted, all she thought of… was to give Thresh what he wanted. If only so he could stop touching her. The Maven let slip a soft moan into the specter's mouth, arms sliding up his own now to wrap around his upper back, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. She soon felt a wet, warm organ slide into her mouth, recognizing it as his tongue… by the gods, it was rather long… and thick! Still, she accepted it, another myriad of moans escaping her as her blush was covering her entire face now, nearly. Their kiss went into a deep, passionate French kiss, and Thresh showed little restrain in his advances. His hands rubbed down her shoulder blades, down her sides, before one hand traced up along her stomach, and up towards her bosom again.

**_"_****_Mmmmmmm… yes~ Give in, my little songbird…"_** he muttered through their lip-lock, his tongue slurping up whatever excess saliva that drooled out of the corner of Sona's mouth… she was such a messy kisser, he noted! **_"_****_Give in to me… become mine~"_** he cooed in an enticing manner, that one hand now undoing the straps around her chest portion, as it opened up, exposing her chest to the cold air of his room, her small, perky nipples fully hard from the cold air. He grinned after noticing them, reaching his hand up to trace a finger around one of those little rose-buds, causing Sona to thrash around in his grasp, groaning in pure bliss. **_"_****_Thaaaaaat's it~ Let me hear you tweet, my love~"_** he mused, still tracing one of her nipples, before using two fingers to squeeze, and twist it. A near-scream of pleasure echoed from Sona's throat, even if it was a silent one. Her body language clearly told Thresh she was basking in ecstasy anyway. He grinned further, twisting and pinching her nipple with that one hand, whilst his other one had begun to rest along her waist, kneading into her supple hips. His clawed gauntlet fingers made excellent for gripping flesh, which he proved by gripping onto one of her buttocks, squeezing roughly through her dress, another arch of her back indicating she was really loving it… or had not been touched like this for centuries.

**_"_****_Mmm… you do seem a little… needy, my pet~"_** he murmured into her ear, leaning over to lick and nibble along her earlobe, which made the young woman pant loudly into his 'ear' in return, if he had any. Thresh decided that now, it was time for the real fun to begin. He suddenly stood up, to Sona's confusion, before roughly gripping her long pony-tails of her hair, making her squeak in pain as she was then yanked up on her feet by the hair, Thresh holding her like a fisherman would hold up his prize catch. **_"_****_We need to… fix that~"_** he'd proceed to roughly throw her onto a nearby couch, as she landed upon the thin, but cushiony pillows, the Chain Warden quickly following on top of her. His grin never faded, but now… he also brought up a hand, his sickled blade in it. This made Sona, for once during this hot, passionate moment, gasp in fear again, and realize who she was dealing with. She saw him swipe the scythe in his hand, and yelped as she expected her life to end… but instead, a stinging pain, and a short yelp was all she uttered and felt, as her dress was cut up from the bottom and up, the blade having stung her a little along the part of her body where neck met torso. She was bare now… naked, exposed… and bleeding from her neck. Thresh grinned lewdly at the sight of the naked woman in front of him now, those lush, supple breasts of her being completely free of restraints… the only article of cloth she had left on her was a pair of panties, which already had a wet stain in them. **_"_****_O-ho-ho~ Such a naughty little songbird.."_** he snickered, lowering himself on top of her as he sat straddled upon her lap, head resting near the nook of her neck, and a hand stroking along her soft, nude thigh, making her shiver and moan again. **_"_****_Here, let me help you… Daddy Thresh will take care of his girl~"_**

Again, before she could protest, his jaws pressed against her neck, nipping and biting her tenderly, and teasingly, his tongue shooting out to lap and slurp along her wound, the Maven yelping out in both pain and ecstatic pleasure. Meanwhile, the hand stroking her thigh slowly made its way between her legs, up towards her nethers, Sona instinctively clenching her legs shut from the hand, but Thresh was much quicker, shooting his hand up there and pressing a digit against her wet mount. She 'screamed' again in pleasure, whilst Thresh was feasting on the blood from her wound, moaning himself as her blood tasted oh-so sweet to him... his finger kept massaging at her panty-clad nethers, the Maven squirming and whining silently to herself in her throes of pleasure, unable to halt his approaches, even if she wanted to.

She knew now... she was _HIS_ to command. His to own... her fate was sealed, the moment she stepped into the room. Unable to do anything but give into her urges now, she merely accepted her position, which Thresh was surprised of. **_"Hoh~? Already breaking into your new role... pitiful~ But oh-so delightful... my little songbird~"_** he responded, as well as with jabbing his finger right into her nethers, and she arched her back, instantly releasing her pent-up frustration, her panties soaking wet once she was done, and her naked body shivering upon his couch. Thresh merely grinned down upon her, softly stroking through her hair, releasing the ribbons that kept them tied up in ponytails, as it all just flowed freely out over the couch, and onto the floor. **_"Mmm, yes...~ My songbird is the prettiest of them all... isn't she~?"_** he cooed softly, raking his fingers through her hair as he just laid on top of her, admiring her shivering, naked, blushing form. And Sona, completely broken in now... could only nod, hook her arms around Thresh, and surprise him by pulling him into yet another deep, passionate kiss.

Yes... yes she was the prettiest.

* * *

_**Alright, so first things first... this is not a recent story. It is actually one I made back in June 2013, but I haven't decided to upload it here until now because I've been busy as fuck lately. But hey, I wanna give you all something to read, so here it is at least! Don't forget to Rate and Review! Bye all~**_


End file.
